


Natharry Drabbles

by seblaiens



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Nathan/Harry drabbles prompted and filled on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Please… stay”

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is self contained.

It’s September, and Boston is slowly getting colder. Harry has to wear his leather jacket when going out in the morning now, and he’s sick of having to go out onto the small balcony to have a smoke because Nathan doesn’t want his apartment to smell like cigarettes.

It’s time to leave.

His visa will be over by the end of the month anyway.

Harry packs his bags one afternoon while Nathan is grocery shopping before the weekend rush, folding his shirts neatly and placing them into the small suitcase he takes with him whenever he’s travelling. It’s big enough to fit a week’s worth of clothing, but not much more. He doesn’t have more to put in it, anyway.

Nathan notices the packed suitcase when he steps back into his apartment, but he chooses to say nothing. He knows he can’t change Harry’s mind, and he’s known from the beginning that the other man would have to leave after three months, anyway. He’d just hoped overstaying his visa wouldn’t concern Harry too much, after all the illegal shit he’s pulled before.

They cook and eat mostly in silence, the only words they share things like ‘pass me the salt.’ Harry feels awful whenever he sees Nathan look at the suitcase in the hallway – he’d much rather leave right now than wait until his flight tomorrow, just to not have to see Nathan’s sad face anymore. Harry goes to bed early while Nathan stays up on his laptop in the living room.

It’s the middle of the night when he wakes up from Nathan lying down next to him and wrapping his arms around Harry, his forehead pressed against Harry’s chest.

“Please don’t leave,” Nathan whispers, his voice scratchy and weak. “Please… stay.”

Harry bites his lower lip and pulls Nathan tighter against his chest. If he were a honest man, he’d tell Nathan that the only reason he’s leaving for is the fear that one day Nathan wouldn’t be there anymore. That there’s nothing in the world that could hurt him more than a rejection from Nathan. That he’s saving himself, them both, really, from heart break further along.

“It’s not that easy,” he decides to say instead.

“It never was with us,” Nathan replies.

“I’ll be back. In a few months.”

But Nathan could always see straight through his lies.

“I don’t believe you.”

“We’ll both be happier.”

“No. You’ll be happier. I’ll stay and wonder if you’re ever coming back. If this was just a few fun months for you.”

Harry strokes over Nathan’s back, let’s his hand rest on his hip and strokes patterns onto Nate’s skin.

“You’re just going to have to find out, love.”


	2. “Just shut up and kiss me”

Dragging his shitfaced boyfriend home after a night out is not Nathan’s favorite part of every fucking weekend. Especially not when he is (almost) stone cold sober and Harry is practically falling over his feet every time there’s as much as a pebble on the street.

“Nathan, sweetheart, you light up my life like nobody else.”

“Oh my god.” Nathan shakes his head at Harry, who is grinning stupidly at him while they’re walking back to their Harry’s apartment in London.

“You make me feel like I’m living a teenage dream.”

“That’s not even the same song.”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait,” Harry pushes Nathan away from himself, bobbing around for a few seconds before he finds his footing and holds his hands to both sides, belting out the next song.

“I believe in a thing called love, something something rhythm of my heart.”

“That took a jump into another genre fast,” Nathan mutters as he wraps his arm around Harry’s waist again, propping him up so they can continue on their way.

“There’s a chance we can make it now, I don’t remember the sodding lyrics, but I love you anyway,” Harry slurs, shrugging his shoulders.

“Just shut up and kiss me, alright?” Nathan laughs, even though he’s annoyed by Harry. The sentiment of the songs is cute, even though the execution is terrible.

“My, of course my love,” Harry says before grabbing Nathan’s face way too forcefully, knocking their teeth together before slobbering all over Nathan’s chin.

Nathan winces in disgust, and pulls away after a few seconds, letting Harry get back to singing his soul out. He’d do anything for love, but he won’t fucking stand for spit on his face.


	3. “Ignore me, I didn’t see anything”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: smut, sex between someone under the age eighteen and someone in their twenties

“God, I feel like such a pedophile,” Harry sighs as he pulls down Nathan’s pants, exposing his lean legs and blue underwear that’s already sporting a wet patch from pre-come.

“Jesus Christ, Harry, if you feel that bad about it then stop and wait three more months till I’m eighteen.”

Harry halts for a second and looks down at the sight in front of him, Nathan spread out on his back with only the tiny boxer’s on, not hiding the bulge in them in the least.

“Yeah, no. I’ve never had morals before, why start now,” he decides and pulls Nate’s underwear down as well, before lying down between the legs of the younger man, kissing his stomach and thighs before he stops again, looking up at Nathan.

“You’re sure you want this?”

“Absolutely.”

“Alright.” Harrys shrugs and spreads Nate’s legs more, pushing them up towards Nate’s face until they’re bent at his knees. “This might tickle a bit at first.”

Nathan almost yelps when he feels Harry’s tongue on his asshole, grabbing the sheets on the bed and bunching them up in his fists. He moans as Harry’s tongue licks and prods, his dick aching for some kind of friction.

“God, Harry, fuck,” Nathan groans. His legs quiver and his toes curl, and he tries his best to not accidentally kick Harry in the face, suppressing the spasms of his body.

He does kick Harry in the face after all, when he hears the door into his bedroom open.

“Nathan, have you seen- oh lord,” Sam stops in his tracks when he sees the scene in front of him. Nathan, naked on his back, and Harry, rubbing his jaw where Nathan had hit him, his face still near Nate’s groin.

“I um, I mean. Ignore me, I didn’t see anything.” Sam turns around and slams the door shut behind him, getting his finger caught in-between the frame and the door. He lets out a string of course words before gently closing the door, leaving Nathan and Harry alone again.

“You bloody kicked me in the face,” Harry states, still rubbing over his sore face. This is definitely punishment for fucking someone under eighteen.”

“We can try again in three months?”

“Deal. And we’ll lock the door next time as well.”

“Deal.”


	4. “I’m not gonna let you get yourself killed!” and "Because I love you god damn it!”

They’re sitting together on the balcony of Sully’s house in Florida, empty beer bottles lining the floor next to their chairs. Harry’s been smoking like chimney, on his second pack of the night, the ashtray on the table between them filled to the brim with ash and stubbed out cigarettes.

“I don’t think you should go to Panama,” Harry says into the quiet of the night. Nathan sighs next to him.

“You know how important this is for me. Besides, Rafe and Sam have it all planned out, there is really nothing that can go wrong.”

“I know how things like that play out, and I’m not gonna let you get yourself killed!” Harry says, angrily, lighting his next cigarette so his hands have something to do besides nervously drumming on the wooden chair he’s sitting on.

“We’re not going to be there for long, not even a week.”

“Have you ever been in a Panamanian prison before? I’ve been in a Turkish one, and I don’t think it’ll be any better!” Harry stands up and walks over to the railing, leaning on it and looking out over the quiet lake right next to Sully’s house. He can see mosquitoes fly around in the warm summer night air, and the occasional bat darting between the trees.

“It’ll also be even more bloody humid than here,” he adds when Nathan doesn’t respond.

“Why do you care so much if I go or not?” Nathan finally sighs.

“Because I love you god damn it, and you know it!” Harry doesn’t know where he got this sudden courage from, but he blames it partly on being properly buzzed, and partly on fear of possibly losing Nathan and Sam if anything goes wrong. “I’ve tried to tell you often enough.”

He hears Nathan get up and walk over to him. He flinches when Nathan wraps his arms around his waist from behind and feels Nathan’s breath on his neck, before a small kiss is placed just below his hair line.

“I promise you, it’ll all work out. I’ll be back in no time.”

“You better be, or I’ll have to come after you.”

“Should I be flattered, or concerned?”

“Maybe a bit of both.”


	5. “Don’t you try and pin this on me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 3.

After their  awkward walk in by Sam, Harry and Nate consider all possible excuses as to why Harry would lie between the legs of a naked Nathan that aren’t ‘he was rimming me into next week.’ Their current front runner is that Harry was examining a rash on Nathan’s balls, which maybe could work since Harry had still worn all of his clothes.

But who are they kidding, they’re not going to talk their way out of this.

They eat breakfast with Sam in silence the next day, until Harry makes up some excuse about having to leave for an appointment.

“Not so fast,” Sam says, placing his elbows on the table and leaning his chin on his hands, “I think I’m due an explanation on why you’re having sex with my teenage brother.”

Harry hesitates for a second, half out of the chair already, before he sits back down.

“Well, technically, I didn’t have sex with him.”

“Don’t fucking get smart with me, Flynn.”

“Sam,” Nathan butts in, “Harry just wanted-“

“Don’t you try to pin this on me, you’ve been trying to seduce me for months!” Harry yells and stands up, putting his hands on his hip.

“Seduce you?” Nathan stands up as well, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “You’ve been coming onto me ever since we first met each other!”

“That’s just how I am with people, sweetheart. Just because I tell you that I want to choke on your cock, doesn’t mean I’ll do it.”

“Enough,” Sam says and leans back in his chair. “I don’t care what you two do together, but lock the doors and don’t keep me up at night.

“I am judging you, though,” Sam adds with a look at Flynn. “He’s seventeen.”

“Seventeen and hot for it,” Harry mumbles, quiet enough that neither of the Drake brothers can hear him. “I’ll try my best to keep my hands off him.”

“And you,” Sam turns to Nathan and points his index finger at him, “you should stay away from guys like him.”

“Hey, I’m your best friend, mate!”

“Yes, I know. That’s why. Can’t trust someone who trusts someone like me.”


	6. “Where were you when I needed you?”

Romance isn’t Harry’s style. Whenever the _thing_ between Nathan and him got serious, he had taken the next exit out of their relationship, disappeared for a few months before inevitably missing the other man and crawling back.

It’s just that this time, he’s crawling back because of mutual grieving’s over Sam’s death.

Nathan lost his brother, and Harry lost his best friend. The person who even introduced them, the one guy who had their backs, all the time, without question. Harry’s not sure if their relationship can take losing their common link, if they can find back to each other without Sam acting as a buffer.

When he shows up at Nathan’s flat in Boston, months after the news about Sam got to him, he gets the front door slammed back in his face.

“Nate, please,” he yells, “let me in.”

Harry sits in front of Nathan’s apartment’s door for hours, his back leaned against it as he dozes off. He knows that, sooner or later, Nathan will give in – he did every time before. He’s proven right when, just after midnight, the door opens.

He falls into Nathan’s apartment, hitting his head on the hard tile floor. He swears and rubs over the pain as he gets up, gathering his suitcase and practically throwing it into the apartment before taking Nathan in his arms.

“I missed you,” he whispers, letting his hands travel below Nathan’s sweatshirt. He kicks the door closed behind them as he presses Nathan into the wall, kissing him deeply, trying to portray every emotion he’s feeling at the moment in the kiss.

“Where were you when I needed you?” Nathan whispers as they part, and tears well up in his eyes.

 _I was saving myself,_ Harry thinks, but he doesn’t say it. “I won’t disappear again. I promise.”


	7. “Will you just shut up for a minute and let me think?!”

Their lift had gone smoothly, the artifact safely stored away and wrapped in a towel in Flynn’s backpack. Nathan can’t stop himself from smiling, proud that they hadn’t triggered a single alarm in the museum. Flynn’s lock pick skills combined with Nathan’s agility had really paid off in that regard.

But, when they arrive at the door they’d gotten in through, it’s closed.

“I thought you had propped it open!” Nathan whispers angrily, slapping Flynn’s shoulder.

“I thought you propped it open!” He counters, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Well what are we gonna do now? There’s no way to open it from this side! If they catch us here they’re gonna-“

“Will you just shut up for a minute and let me think?!” Harry groans and scratches his head, shining his flashlight at the doorknob. No keyhole on this side. Fuck. “Fuck.”

“Yeah, fuck.”

“Me?”

“What?”

“Fuck me?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Harry sighs. “Never mind. Here, open the window.” Harry gets in position to help Nathan reach the small window above the door. It might just barely big enough for Nathan to shimmy through, and Harry prays to god that it’s not alarm secured.

When Nathan steps on his hand and then shoulders, Harry tries his best to not look at the other man’s crotch too closely. Their relationship is strictly platonic, and he knows he shouldn’t fancy his best friends little brother, anyway.

“Have you got it?” Harry asks, exasperated after Nathan tries to pull open the window for far too long, Harry’s face getting dangerously close to Nathan’s groin. If he stuck his tongue out, he could probably reach the zipper of Nathan’s jeans.

“Relax, I’m getting there. Ha!” Nathan exclaims, and Harry can hear the window open.

“Great darling, now get out and open the door for me.”

It takes Nathan a while to pick the lock again, but after an agonizing five minutes he opens it with a triumphant look on his face. Harry can’t help himself and smiles at Nathan as well, that god awful warm feeling in his stomach returning again. He curses himself mentally as they sneak back to their getaway vehicle.

“Took you long enough,” Sam complains as they get in, Nathan in the passenger seat and Harry in the back. “Any problems?”

“Nothing too big,” Nathan answers, “just that Flynn couldn’t do the simple task of propping open a door.”

“Hey, mate, that’s your job. I open it, you look after it.”

“You never were one for caring about things, weren’t you?” Sam laughs as he starts the motor.

“You know it,” Harry answers with a fleeting gaze at Nathan’s smiling face. He meets Sam’s eyes in the rear view mirror when he looks away, studying him, almost staring at his damn _soul_ , and leans back into the shadows of the backseat.

It’s then that Harry decides that it’s time to pack his bags again and go back to England for a while. He just hopes that distance doesn’t make the heart grow even fonder than it already is.


	8. Porn Stars AU

There is no hint of jealousy as Harry walks over to Nathan Drake, one of the new comers in the industry who had just won his first award for one of his movies. He’s beautiful, Harry has to admit, and he’s great in the gay and the straight scenes he’s filmed, though Harry is particularly fond of the scenes where Nathan begged for another man’s cock. It might just be projection, the wish to be the man above Nathan.

“Congratulations,” Harry says, shaking Nate’s hand, “it’s good that your talent is appreciated.”

“Thank you,” Nathan smiles up at Harry, his grip warm and firm. “I’ve heard a lot about you. A shame you were overlooked this year, I would have given the award to you.”

“Eh,” Harry shrugs, “we can’t all be winners. I look forward to working with you.”

Nathan raises his eyebrows, but smiles before they clink their champagne glasses and cheer. “I think I can fit you into my schedule.”


	9. College AU

College in the USA is… different, Harry thinks as he wakes up to his roommate stumbling into the room, drunk off his ass and smelling like smoke. It’s only rarely that Nathan even goes out, but he always seems to drink way over his limit, to the point where Harry tucks him into bed with a bucket so there was at least a chance of the vomit not hitting the bed or the floor. Harry sighs and turns on the light, seeing Nathan lean against the door to their room.

“You alright?” He asks, and Nathan just smiles and nods.

“I missed you Harry,” he says as Harry gets up and pulls Nathan onto his bed. “I was so bored at the party without you.”

“Well, I had to finish my history assignment.”

Nathan takes off his shirt and jeans, getting into bed. Harry is just about to turn back to his own when he feels Nate’s hand on his leg.

“Stay with me?” Nathan asks, looking up at Harry with those big, blue eyes he can’t resit. Harry bites his lip, but he can’t keep himself from crawling under the covers next to Nathan, scooting him up in his arms.

“But just tonight,” he whispers as Nathan presses a soft kiss against his lips. This doesn’t mean anything.They’re just drunk and lonely, both away from their families. It doesn’t mean _anything._


	10. “You shoot at me, I’ll pull the bullet out of my ruined jacket and shove it up your ass with my pinky finger, and who do you think that’s going to hurt more?”

Nathan is hesitant to give Flynn a gun. Sam trusts him, but then again Sam trust a lot easier than Nathan does - it’s gotten them into problems once or twice before, so Nathan likes to take the role of the cynic.

Flynn just rubs him the wrong way. He’s slimy, but not enough to not seem charismatic. He’s arrogant, almost to the point of being full of himself, and Nathan can’t stand people like that - the ones who think of themselves higher than other people.

“You shoot at me, I’ll pull the bullet out of my ruined jacket and shove it up your ass with my pinky finger, and who do you think that’s going to hurt more?”

Flynn looks at him, his mouth slightly parted before his lips pull into a grin. He takes the gun out of Nathan’s hand, checking the magazine and safety before looking back up at Nathan. “You say that like I’ve never had something shoved up my ass before.”

Nathan stares at him with a blank look, his brain needing a moment to realize what Flynn is saying. Flynn laughs at him and pats his shoulder as Nathan processes the words.

“No worries, I won’t shoot you. I’ll ask nicely if I want to take you up on that offer, though.”


	11. "Again, I don’t flirt, I just say what I want."

“Your ass looks amazing in those pants.”

Nathan freezes in his tracks, the zipper of his jeans half way up. They’re the skinniest pair he owns, the one he only wears when he’s going out in the evening and wants a bit of game - and it obviously works.

“Come again?” He asks, turning around to where Flynn is watching him.

“I said your ass looks amazing in those pants.” Flynn shrugs. “Thought you should know.”

Nathan laughs awkwardly and scratches his neck. “You always this flirty?”

“That wasn’t flirting, I was merely stating facts.”

“Um, well, thanks for the flattery?” He has no idea how to react to a man hitting on him - it’s never happened before. Nate can’t even tell if that was really _flirting_ \- but the coy smile Flynn sends his way surely makes it seem like he was actually being _serious_. He wishes he’d known the man for longer than just a few hours, maybe he’d be able to tell.

Nathan buttons up his pants, his movements spastic because Flynn is still _watching_ him. Nathan can feel his cheeks heat up, wishing Sam would come back into the room so Flynn and he wouldn’t be alone, but of course it’s too much to ask of his big brother to care for the guest _he_ invited.

“Again, I don’t flirt, I just say what I want,” Flynn says as he pushes himself off the wall. “Don’t take it to heart.”

Nate’s mouth is dry as Flynn leaves the room, probably off the find where Sam is smoking on the balcony. His head is almost spinning by this interaction - he has absolutely _no idea_ how to take it.

Not to heart.

He’ll have to ask Sam more about Flynn when they’re alone again. 


	12. "When you wake up, I won’t be around to screw up your life anymore, darling."

They’ve never had an argument last that long. 

Harry has slept on the couch in the living room the night before, his long legs pulled up against his torso and trying his hardest not to move so he wouldn’t fall off over the edge - he had woken up with a pain in his back and both of his legs asleep. Nathan had been up already, the heavy smell of coffee annoying Harry like it had never before. He figured it’s because he was just fed up with Nathan in general.

There was no tea prepared for him, and Harry takes it as another sign that they hadn’t gotten over it yet, that there were still words that had to be said between them before they made a decision to walk forward together or -

Or just _end it_ , once and for all. No more calls when the other started regretting the things he’d said, no more hook ups when they got lonely and horny. 

Harry starts the kettle he had had to buy online since he couldn’t find one in the US and makes his way over to their bedroom, stopping for a second. He doesn’t have to knock - he lives here, too - so he just opens to door. Nathan’s gone already, probably off to work, and it pains Harry to say he’s relieved he doesn’t have to see him in the morning.

When he comes back in the evening though, Nate is sitting at the table, eating dinner. He hadn’t even waited for him, Harry notices as he takes off his coat and shoes before stepping into the kitchen. No plate prepared for him, not leftovers on the stove. _Fine._

He walks into the bedroom without acknowledging Nathan and lifts his suitcase off the closet, packing his things inside. He hears a chair scrape over the floor, and soon enough he can see Nathan out of the corner of his eyes, leaning against the wall of the bedroom.

“And what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Packing.”

“Packing?”

“I’m obviously not wanted here anymore, aren’t I?” Harry asks, finally looking at Nathan. His face is carefully schooled into a neutral expression, only the tight line between his brows betraying him. Harry swallows hard, his throat tight. “I’ll book a flight for tomorrow. When you wake up, I won’t be around to screw up your life anymore, darling.”

Nathan crosses his arms in defense. “You know I didn’t mean it like that.”

“You didn’t? It’s not the first time you told me how much of an inconvenience I am to you,” Harry counters, clearly remembering all the times Nathan had muttered something along those lines. “It’s for the best. This isn’t working anymore.”

Nathan doesn’t answer, lowering his head and staring at the ground as Harry finishes packing. The only things still out are his clothes for tomorrow morning. He doesn’t care how much the flight will cost at such a short notice - he wants nothing more than to _leave_.

He falls asleep on the couch again, wakes up to an empty apartment and a taxi waiting for him outside. One last glance around the apartment, making sure he didn’t forget anything - no, everything’s packed. Most of the stuff is Nathan’s anyway.

He leaves his key on the table and steps outside.


	13. “Wait… is this a date?”

Harry steps out on Nathan’s balcony, taking in the dim light from the candles that are standing in the middle of the tiny, set table. It’s very romantic, even though it’s a little cold already due to September slowly turning into October – it’s still alright to sit outside for a little while, and he figures the bottle of wine that’s also standing outside will do a good enough job of warming him up.

“I didn’t know what kind of wine you like so I just took… you know, I just took the one with the prettiest bottle,” Nathan says as he steps outside, holding both of their plates. He sets them down, wiping his hands on the black jeans before smoothing over the wrinkles in his button down shirt.

“Wait… is this a date?” Harry asks, amused. He’s never seen Nathan this nervous, not even the first time they landed in bed together after an evening filled with good conversation and a few too many beers. “When you invited me over for dinner, I was thinking more along the lines of you ordering in Mexican once again and us being too full to have sex after eating. _Once again_.”

“Gotta switch up the routine once in a while, right?” Nathan asks, shrugging his shoulders. “I made chicken breast and beans for exactly that reason.”

“Good thinking. I might be able to move afterwards.”

“If not, you can just, you know… _Lie there_ , as well. I’ll do the rest.”

Harry laughs. “In your dreams, Drake.”


	14. “Only if you give me a piggy back ride!”

“But I don’t wanna,” Nathan whines, flopping back on the bed. Harry has been trying to convince him to go out and meet Sam and his new girlfriend for about twenty minutes now, trying to coax Nathan out of bed using every tactic in the book, to limited success. The only thing that’s different now from almost half an hour ago is that Harry is off the bed, holding the duvet out of Nathan’s reach. “It’s cold out and I don’t want to meet her. She’ll be gone in a week anyway.”

“You ought to give your brother more credit,” Harry chastises him, “he could break his record of staying with the same girl for eight days.”

Nathan huffs and turns on his side, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He’s shivering while Harry wraps the duvet tightly around himself, watching Nathan from the corner of the room.

“Will you get up now?” Harry says, exasperated. He can’t stand seeing Nathan miserable, even if it’s just because he’s slightly cold without anything to cuddle into.

 “Only if you give me a piggy back ride!”

“What are you, twelve?”

“Only you’d go for a twelve-year-old,” Nathan mutters beneath his breath, jolting when Harry’s fingers tickle against his side suddenly. “Oh, not fair, Flynn!” he yells as he scrambles off the bed and into the bathroom, turning the key in the lock so Harry can’t follow him and annoy him further under the shower. “You’re gonna pay for this later!”

“Can’t wait!”


End file.
